The Lost and the Found
by NicoleDavis92x
Summary: She left. But now Brooke Davis realises she should go back,she has to go back,for him. What will the damage be to the people she left behind? How will they react when they see her again... when they see him? Suck at summarys. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost and the Found**

The little boys light brown hair had been spiked up and shined in the sunlight that was beaming down from the sky. Brooke watched proudly as he picked up a shell and raised his eyebrows at its wierd shape, before tossing it aside. He laughed at his own actions, his mothers dimples showing in his own smile. She couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of her son, it was then his strong blue eyes looked up at her, his little feet taking him to towel on the sand.

"Hey baby boy!" she smiled as she lifted him beside her on towel, "What were you doing over there?"

He giggled, his baby teeth showing "Nothing Mama, was just playing!"

She smiled, "How about some ice cream before we go home kiddo?" Well Brooke knew that this was an offer her son could not refuse, he to shared her love for ice cream. He shot a huge smile as he turned around on his Mums lap to look her in the eyes, " Strawbewie?!" Even his favourite ice cream was the same as his fathers.

The father he did not know.

"Baby, you can have whatever you want"

With that Broody James Davis shot up holding out his tiny hand to his mother, "Come on then Mama, let's go!"

Brooke laughed, she wiped the sand off her and put the towel in her bag, before taking his small hand and walking off the beach.

He was her life, her everything. No regretts, only the wish that things had worked out differently. That Brooke Davis hadn't lost her courage and ran away from Tree Hill with her unborn son. He was beautiful, he made her proud and Brooke was realising now that he deserves to know his family, they deserve to know him.

But at what cost?

**Haha, so i was bored. **

**If this fic does continue it will be different that all the other fics about Brooke returning to Tree Hill, with twists. I promise ;).**

**I gave her a son, was up for the task ! =D**

**Anyways this was just a sample, let me know what you think OTH buddies.**

**Love and Stuff =).**

**Nicole xoxo**


	2. Our Paths Were Clear

**The Lost and the Found**

**x-Brooke-x**

It was the morning after the graduation party and me and Lucas had been up all night, talking. We sat at the empty house for hours untill there was nobody left but us. We had been together for two years now, and high school was finally over. Sure, we were scared but excitted for the plans we had ahead of us. Lucas was promised a career in basketball, and an aspiring author. Haley had the option to go to any college in America. Nathan was sure as hell going to make it to the NBA. Peyton was convinced she would be able to change the lives of many with her love for music, and it was true, she would. And me, well i had an internship with Vogue in LA, and my designs were really starting to turn heads in the fashion world.

Our paths were clear, our dreams were in sight and we were all happy.

It was later that day that Rachel convinced me to check "just to be sure"....

_"Look Brooke, something must be up with you if you can't bring yourself to munch down your favourite pizza......"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, but her hands still remained on the bottom of her stomach where the pain was, " Rachel, it's just cramp it will pass..."_

_"Well i can't be so sure, but if you are, what are you afraid of? Take the test."_

**~x~**

"Morning Mama!" smiled Broody as his little body jumped out of bed as soon as his Mum came into his smiled at her son, he did have her cheery personality. "Well there's my bestest boy in the whole wide world, how are you today?" she asked walking over and opening the blinds and window to let light into the baby blue room.

His little feet were right behind her, "You havn't forgotton what day it is.. Have you Mama?"

Broody couldn't see Brooke's face and she turned around and raised her eyebrows at her son, bending down so she was his height. "How baby, what day is it.... Tuesday?" She couldn't resist teasing him for just a little arms threw up in the air, scared his Mum had truly forgotton their plans, "No Mama, it's Saturday! Don't you remember what we were going to do on Saturday?!"

She had to bite her lip a little to stop herself laughing at his cuteness, she patted down the top of his pyjammas trying to act casual.... "Um, were we going to tidy the house together?"

His little head hung down, " It doesn't matter...."

Brooke laughed and when Broodys head raised confussed by Brookes actions Brooke tickled him, "Baby, Mama was just joking, obvcourse i remember... We're going to Aunt Rachels!"

The little boys smile went from ear to ear as he laughed at his Mums actions. And then he stopped and squinted his eyes at his Mum. Brooke frozze for a momment when she saw his father all over his face, "That wasn't funny Mama.." he said trying to act serious before scrunching up his eyes and sticking out his little tounge.

Brooke gasped and played along by holding her hand on her heart, "Well if i'm not funny then i guess you won't be wanting any of my breakfast...." Brooke said getting up and slowly walking towards the door..

"Wait."

She turned around, and he raised his eyebrows, "Whats for breakfast?"

Brooke leaned against the door frame, knowing fine well that it was his favourite breakfast.. "Ohh i don't know.. i think it's... pancakes?"

His little eyes widened and she smiled at her beautiful boy, "Last one down the stairs is a rotten egg..." she whispered. And with that Broody smiled at his Mum, the dimples they shared on show, "I love you Mama!" he said before his little feet went running out the room.

God she loved him she so much more she thought and she quickly ran after her baby.

**~x~**

"Well well, look who it is..." said the redhead as soon as they walked in.

"Aunt Rachel!" he smiled before running to the only Aunt he knew for a hug. Brooke and Rachel smiled at each other, she truly loved them both and the bond they shared.

Rachel ran away with Brooke when Brooke found out she was pregnant. They moved to California, well actually they drove to California. They lived in a hotel, untill they got a house, thanks to Victoria. Brooke decided that if she was keeping this child she would have to tell Victoria. And despite the hours, in fact weeks of rows.. Victoria decided to help, by buying Brooke a house. Brooke likes to think this is out of love, but it did have something to do with Brookes designs that allowed her mother to help create 'Clothes over bros'; Brookes fashion company that made her filthy rich.

Still Victoria helped, but without Rachel, Brooke doesn't know what she would of done.

Rachel squezzed Broody before pulling him away and looking at him, "Hey handsome, why don't you go outside and play with the basketball net that i may have bought just for you, eh?"

He smiled at his aunt Rachel before looking at his Mum, "What do you say Broody?"

"Thanks Aunty Rachel you're the bestest!" before running down the hall and out the back door.

Rachel smiled and stood up, she knew how Brooke had been feeling recently about Tree Hill and after there 2 hour phone call last night she knew Brookes plans.

"You still sure you want to go ahead with this? I'll be there for you Brooke no matter what you decide to do..."

"I need to Rachel, who am i kidding? Look at him .." Brooke pointed at the patio door where little Broody could be seen playing happily with his basketball. God he was his fathers son. "... He deserves the best life. I know he has you and my Mum, but he needs his full family..."

Rachel nodded and hugged Brooke. "Brooke davis you are the bravest and most amazing Mum in the whole world, you know that don't you?" Brooke sighed, "Im not going to lie Rachel. Im shitting myself, i don't know how they are going to react. Besides you, they were my best friends, he is the love of my life... i mean was the love of my life. But, im doing this for him."

Rachel couldn't help but pull Brooke in for another hug, "Lets go plan your trip then eh?"

Brooke sighed a shakey breath and smiled, in an attempt to get rid of her watery eyes that had almost filled up and burst.

"Yeah, lets get to work."

**And there you have it =)**

**I know still not the longest chapter but im hoping next one will be long, thats if i get enough reviews **wink wink** to continue.**

**I really appreciate reviews though guys so please do. I've never really wrote Brooke with a son, or with a younger child so how do you think im doing =)?**

**I wanted Rachel there, gotta love Brachel haha.**

**So coming ups the journey back to Tree Hill =O!**

**Lots of lovley reviews equals fast long updates =D**

**Anyways thanks alot for reading.**

**Love and stuff ;) - Nicole **


	3. In His Jeans

**Heyy Guys =). First things first, i would just like to say a HUGE thank you to my reviewers- Libby, G-Styler, sweetestgirl123, bj30, Melissagirl, arubagirl0926, brookenlucas4eva, dianehermans, Railey, Princess-Tequilla, -girl, Linda19 and Jenny_11! Thanks alot guys, without reviews there would be no new chapters so please keep reviewing. Silent readers suck by the way haha so if theres any out there.. please drop a review ;). Also thanks for letting me know how im doing with writting Broody, and if you have any ideas or anything at all you would like to see in this story let me know, kay? Also thank the Scottish weather for this update, i'm in my room,all snug..Seriously its like winter out there ! =O. Okay enough of me, heres chapter 3 ! Hope you like it =D.****-Nicole xoxo**

* * *

**The Lost and the Found**

_Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott lay on the middle of the rivercourt, their backs on the ground, their arms around each other and their eyes looking at the stars in the sky, happily in love._

_"You think we'll be like Naley one day Lucas?" she turned around and leaned her elbow on his chest so she could look into his eyes. Lucas continued strocking Brooke's smooth brown hair he squinted his eyes at her slightly, "What do you mean?". Brooke stopped leaning on her elbow and instead placed her head on Lucas's chest, but never losing eye contact with her boyfriend, " I mean, do you think one day we'll be like them...expecting a baby, starting a family, promising to love each other forever and always" she smiled and Lucas smiled back._

_"I have no doubt in my mind Brooke Davis.. and you wanna know why?"_

_"Why?" she smirked, bitting her lip._

_"Because i'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and you're the girl for me. Always"_

**~x~**

Brooke had been staring at the photo she held tightly in her hand for nearly half an hour. She was looking at the faces in the photo, and yet she still felt like she knew them; that she knew what they looked like, that she knew their secrets, their favourite films, their familys, their lovers and their dreams. But not anymore. Although the last time she saw Peyton, Haley and Nathan they were there best friends. Although the last time she saw Lucas Scott he was her boyfriend. She knew nothing now. She couldn't call these people nothing more than strangers. They wern't teenagers anymore, they could be completley different people. Brooke wishes that the last time she saw them was yesterday, but it wasn't, it was one thousand, eight hundred and twenty five days ago.

_Rachel and Brooke had been driving for hours, they didn't know where they were going and right now they didn't care. All that Rachel cared about was being there for her best friend, no matter what. All that Brooke cared about was getting away, anywhere. She had to decide what to do with this baby.__"Brooke." said Rachel as she looked away from the road and seen Brooke staring straight out the window, she hadn't spoken since the last service stop and that was at lease two hours ago. "Brooke" she tried again. For once, Rachel decide to be safe and pulled over at the side of the road._

_"Brooke!"_

_Brooke jumped slightly and turned around at Rachel, "Whats wrong?" she asked confused.__Rachel sighed, "Nothings wrong with me Brooke.. im worried about you and we need to get you to a doctor soon."_

_"Not the now Rachel."_

_"Well soon then Brooke, very soon, and have you not realised your phone has not stoped flashing." Rachel motioned her head towards the back seat and Brooke turned around and seen that sure enoughher phone lighting up the back, she reached over and flipped it up._

_'14 new tex messages'  
'23 missed calls'_

_Brooke couldn't even bare to check and see who had sent her messages or phoned but she knew they would all be from her bestfriends and boyfriend. She chucked her phone in the back seat again and turned around, she could feel Rachel staring at her and looked over at her. The redhead spoke as soon as she looked, "Brooke they'll be worried about you."_

_"I'll go back to them Rachel. Just not now. For now, just drive. Please."_

"Mom?" said a quiet voice from the doorway that sent Brooke out her day dream. She quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Hey baby, you're up.." Brooke walked over and picked up her son who was rubbing his tired eyes, she walked over and sat him down on her bed.

"Mama, why are our sleepover bags packed? Where are we going..? he asked confussed. She sighed and leaned down on the floor infront of her tiny son, her hands placed gently on his knees. "Broody you remember that time at playschool, when everyone brought there Daddys or Uncles in for show and tell?"

"Uhuh.."

"Well remember i told you that you did have a Daddy, and you did have Auntys and Uncles that lived far, far, far away... but loved you very much?" She said while strocking his brown hair. Broody smiled, "Yeah Mama, you said thats why i loved basketball it was in my jeans!" and little Broody pointed to the jeans his Mum had on her legs. Brooke laughed but bit her lip to stop any tears from flowing. He was so cute, so innocent, why didn't he have what he wanted so much?

"Yeah baby, thats right. Well... Mommy was thinking about taking a trip, and maybe you would like to meet the rest of your family. What do you say little guy?"

Broody said nothing instead he moved along and jumped off the bed running through to his own room. Brooke stood up, confused and worried about Broodys actions, so she quickly followed him through.

When she walked into the room Broody was half way under his bed, "Broody, Broody are you okay sweetie?"

Broody said nothing instead he moved around a little bit and pulled out from under his bed and smiled at his Mom, herself and his father all over him. "Yeah Mama, im fine! I was just getting this!..." and Broody lifted his hands out to show Brooke his little basketball that he had in his small hands.

Brooke's heart shattered at how excitted her son was, how much he wanted this. What if this was a mistake? What if this goes wrong?... That didn't matter though she had to try, had to try for him.

"Can i take it Mama?..Pwease!"

Brooke laughed and nodded her head, "Obvcourse you can baby... Come here" She knealed down and the little boy ran into his Mothers arms.

"I love you baby" she whispered into his hair, a small tear escaping from her eyes unoticed.

"I love you too Mommy!" he laughed, he didn't understand this. He pulled back and looked at him Mom, his eyebrows raised in Davis style, "When are we going?"

"Tonight baby, we leave for Tree Hill tonight."

**Okay, i know i said Tree Hill was this chapter but i felt Broodys reaction to going was far more important, and i put in a few flashbacks too =D. I promise though, Tree Hill next chapter and longer i just really wanted this out there! **

**Again thanks for reading and please please drop a review ;). **

**Thanks guys.**

**Love and Stuff - Nicole ;) xo**


	4. Rivercourt

**The Lost and the Found**

**x-Brooke-x**

I've been driving for what feels like years now, but the "_Welcome to North Carolina_" sign lets me know we're almost there. My eye's look into the mirror and Broody is safely asleep in the back, his hands clutching his tiny basketball. I've debated turning at the next roundabout several times now, while Broodys asleep and just making up some other lame excuse to why he's not meet these family members he's only seen in photos... But everytime these thoughts come in to my head my eyes move to the back seat and i know i have to keep driving. Its about time Brooke Davis got her courage back, right?

I hear a small cough and i look to see Broody rubbing his tired eyes, "Where are we?" he whispers.

"We're almost there baby, Mommys going to stop at a hotel for the night and we can get some sleep before tommorow, okay baby ?" He doesn't say much, just nods his head and lets his eyes close again.

**~x~**

"So this is where you use to live Mama?!" he asks excittedly as his hand is holding mine walking down the main street in Tree Hill. Sadly i don't have the same feelings as him, and i'm not quite sure where to go anymore. Who to see first.

"Yeah it is, do you like it?" i ask but his smile and wandering eyes let me know that he does, and it hurts because he was meant to be here. He should know these streets, know these shops but because of me he doesn't... "Yeah Mama, it's awesome."

"Well i think i know a place here that you will love little man, wanna go?"

"Can we?" he shines his dimples and i nod my head, walking towards the rivercourt.

...

"Wow! This is soo cool!" and his little hand lets go of mine and he runs on to the empty court. I can't help but laugh and i imagine that his father would of had the same reaction at his age.

"You bring your basketball Broody?" He nods his head and taps the tiny blue bag on his bag before tossing it on the ground and bringing the small ball out. "You wanna play with me Mama?" I smile at his cutness, even at 4 he's still better than i'll ever be. True Scott talent.

"I'd love to, let's play."

The time flys by, and we decide to sit right in the middle of the court and drink the juice and munch on the sandwiches i brought. He looks perfect, just how i imagined he would be before he was born. His brown hair in the sunlight, his beautiful blue eyes filled with joy and his daring dimples shown as he sits in the middle of the rivercourt.

"So you like Tree Hill so far then?" He stops chewing his penutbutter sandwich and squints his eyes, "Well i like this place..."

"The rivercourt" i say and smile before he continues.... "Yeah, i like the wivercourt, and that ice cream shop!" he laughs a little and points to the strawberry ice cream on his stop, "Butt..."

I raise my eyebrows "But what Broody?"

He shrugs his shoulders, and takes another bite.. "But, you said we would meet people, where are they?"

I sigh and rub his cheek, "Don't worry, we'll meet them soon, i promise." Just like that hes smiling again, "Okay Mama."

Its then i hear someone behind us, and i turn around and just notice a man and a little boy about Broodys age there holding a basketball.

"Oh sorry" i say, turning around and placing Broodys stuff in his bag, he looks confussed but he stands up. " We were just having a rest, its all yours." I stand up and reach out for Broodys small hand and smile at him as we begin to walk off the court.

"Brooke?" the man says, and i freeze, i reconise that strong voice.. but who?

"Brooke?" the man repeats and i turn around, Broodys hand clutching tighter to mine.

Its then i look him right in the eyes, and realise who it is and the small basketball i was holding in my other hand falls to the ground with what seems like an extra loud thud.

.

"Oh my God... Nathan."

_**I know shorrt again but i have been so busy its unreal, even though it is the easter holidays... i've been busy with studying, and work.. and well partys haha but you know how it is =D**_

**_I promise next chapter will be over 2,000 words promise! =D ... If you review for me? Haha they are love =)_**

**_On that note.. HUGE thanks to my last lovley reviewers, you guys are awesome =) (L)._**

**_Anyways im in a hurry, so thanks for reading, and sorry if there is any mistakes had to do this quickly =/._**

**_So yeah, review pleaaaassseee !_**

**_Love and Stuff ;) - Nicole xox_**


End file.
